


Anna mulle typeriä runoja aikaa

by Televa



Series: Traagiset Pojat [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Se coffeeshop AU jota kukaan ei pyytänyt. Hahmot ovat hieman OOC, Lehto on juro ja Riitis on kanelipulla."Riitaoja vain hymähti vastaukseksi, miettien kuumeisesti mikä tuossa jurossa asiakkaassa oli ollut niin kiehtoisaa. Ehkä se oli Lehdon kylmä mutta tyhjä katse, tai hänen hämmennyksensä saamastaan huomiosta. Oli se sitten mikä tahansa, Riitaoja oli varma että Lehto palaisi takaisin vielä."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En omista ketään mainittua hahmoa enkä saa tällä rahaa. Kunhan vain kirjoittelen tästä hassusta fandomista johon onnistuin uppoamaan yhden viikonlopun aikana.

Oli elokuu.

Risto Riitaojan neljäs työpäivä uudessa työpaikassa oli alkanut paria tuntia aikaisemmin. Pääosin aamun työläisistä koostunut ruuhka oli jo loppumaan päin, eikä Riitaoja voinut peitellä hymyään. Hän piti asiakkaiden kanssa juttelemisesta, mutta aamuruuhkassa se oli lähes mahdotonta. Kaikki tilaukset piti tehdä niin nopeastikin, mikä oli stressaavaa. Onneksi Riitaoja oli hyvin nopea oppimaan eikä kahvilan välineistö ollut enää pelkkä kasa kovia ääniä päästeleviä metallihötköttimiä.

Kahvila Susihukan omistaja astui ulos takahuoneesta ja hymyili kassalla olevalle asiakkaalle. Antti Rokka oli jo muutamassa päivässä osoittautunut varsin mukavaksi pomoksi ja hyväksi mieheksi, vaikkakin vähän liian puheliaaksi. Se ei Riitaojaa haitannut, olihan hän itsekin kova puhumaan, ja Rokan kanssa juttu luisti hyvin. Toista omistajaa, Tassua, ei Riitaoja ollut vielä nähnyt, joten tämä oli varmaankin vielä kotona tai viemässä lapsiaan päiväkotiin.

“Hyvinhä työ tääl Lammion kans päriäätte kahestaanki“, Rokka totesi katse kahvilan oveen naulattuna. Mikä hemmetti Tassulla kesti? Riitaoja hymähti hiljaa. Ei hän ollut kiinnittänyt työpariinsa huomiota oikeastaan koko aamuna, sillä tämä oli osoittautunut jo edellispäivänä aika negatiiviseksi seuraksi. Liekö tuo kärsivän hyvin pitkälle jatkuneesta uhmaiästä, mutta Riitaoja yritti silti olla työtoverilleen ystävällinen ja kohtelias.

Lammio nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja kääntyi antamaan naisasiakkaalle hänen juomansa. Mies oli työskentelyssään nopea ja täsmällinen, aivan kuten hänen luonteensakin oli. Ensimmäisenä työpäivänään Riitaoja oli yrittänyt udella työkaverinsa etunimeä, tuloksetta. Lopulta Rokalta Riitaoja oli Lammion koko nimen saanut lopulta kaivettua, ja missio oli osoittautunut yllättävän helpoksi. Vaikka Lammio totteli ainoastaan sukunimeään, Riitaoja oli hirveän mielissään tästä uudesta salaisuudesta. Ja sitäpaitsi, olihan Aslak Heikki-Ilmari lopulta aika sopiva nimi.

Aamun asiakassuma oli ehtinyt jo kaikota, kun Tassu asteli rauhallisesti etuovesta. Rokka riensi katse iloa kimmeltäen tämän luokse, suikkasi nopeasti suukon ja alkoi kyselemään olivatko lapset jääneet päiväkotiin ilman suurempia ongelmia, miksi Tassulla oli kestänyt niin kauan, eihän tiellä vain ollut tapahtunut mitään onnettomuutta. He vaihtoivat muutaman sanasen ennen kuin vetäytyivät takahuoneen puolelle.

Lammio oli juuri astumassa ulos ovesta aamupäivätupakilleen, kun häntä vastaan kahvilan ovella käveli sisään Riitaojaa hieman lyhyempi mies. Uusi asiakas silmäili koko matkan ovelta asti vitriinissä olevia kakkuja ja viinereitä, mutta tiskillä ääni oli täynnä päättäväisyyttä.

“Yks pieni musta kahvi“, kuului tilaus, ja Riitaoja oli jo kysymässä saisiko olla muuta, kun asiakas jatkoi: “eikä mitään muuta.“

Selvä. Riitaoja napautti tilauksen kassapäätteelle, rahasti ja pyysi miestä istuuntumaan, hän toisi tilauksen pikimmiten. Mies vain murahti myöntymisen merkiksi, etsi kahvilan varjoisimman nurkan ja istuutui täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Hassu ihminen tuommoinen joka ei auringonvalossa tykkää olla, Riitaoja ajatteli, mutta sätti heti itseään. Ehkä asiakkaalla oli päänsärkyä tai normaalia valoherkemmät silmät, minkä takia varjossa oli mukavampi istua.

Riitaoja nosti kahvikupin tarjottimelle ja katsoi sitä pitkään. Ei hän voinut millään käsittää, miksi joku tulisi kahvilaan juodakseen pelkkää mustaa pannukahvia, sitähän sai kotona tehtyä aivan itsekin. Asiakas oli kylläkin silmäillyt kakunpaloja aika pitkään, aivan kuin hän olisi halunnut myös jotain makeaa kahvinsa kanssa. Hetken mielijohteesta Riitaoja nappasi lautaselle palan appelsiini-suklaakakkua, pursotti kermavaahtoa sen viereen ja nosti annoksen tarjottimelle. Mies ilahtuisi pienestä yllätyksestä varmasti!

Toisin kuitenkin kävi.

“Saatanan tonttu, suohonko sinut pitäisi sotkea? En minä mitään kakkua tilannut“, asiakas älähti vihaisesti, kun Riitaoja laski kahvikupin ja kakkulautasen tämän eteen. Hän tuijotti kakunpalaa silmät viirulla ja työnsi lautasta poispäin itsestään.

“Ei ei ei, kyl minä sen tiijän. Tai siis, talon pualest se. Siis tää kakku. Aattelin et sä voisit tykätä?“ Riitaoja selosti nopeasti, ääni pahoitellen. Asiakas näytti siltä kuin olisi oikeasti valmis mätkäisemään, minkä takia Riitaoja kavahti kroppa jännittyneenä hieman taaksepäin. Mitään iskua ei kuitenkaan tullut, mutta Riitaojan jännittyneisyys ei heltynyt.

“Jaha.“

Vaitonainen asiakas leikkasi haarukalla pienen palan kakusta ja laittoi epäileväisenä suuhunsa. Hän pureksi kauan aivan kuin varmistaakseen ettei mikään makuhäivähdys menisi ohi ja nyökkäsi hitaasti. Jännitys Riitaojan kehossa laukesi ja hän huokaisi helpotuksesta.

“Voe hitsi, minähän unohin jo aivan kokonaan esitel itteni. Olen Risto, Susihukan uusin kahvenkeittäjä“, Riitaoja naurahti jo selvästi rentoutuneempana. Yleensä hän esitteli itsensä kaikille asiakkaille jo tilausta tehdessä, mutta tällä kertaa koko tilaus oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti, että se oli jäänyt kokonaan välistä.

“Sukunimi?“

“Riitaoja.“

“…Lehto.“

“Hauska tutustua! Kuule, minä meen tuonne kyökin puolel, mut tuu huikkaa jos on jotai piäles tai muuten vuan sanottavan“, Riitaoja hymyili leveää lapsenhymyään ja toivotti Lehdolle hyvää ruokahalua.

Hmm, vai että Lehto oli miehen nimi. Pakkohan hänellä oli etunimi olla, siitä Riitaoja oli varma, mutta oli hän kaikelta jännitykseltään huomannut miten pelkän sukunimenkin antaminen oli ollut Lehdolla työn takana. Kyllähän sen etunimen voisi kaivaa sitten joskus tulevaisuudessa, kun Lehto tulisi uudestaan käymään. Jos tulisi, edes. Mutta sellaista jossittelua ei Riitaoja halunnut tehdä, sillä vaikka hän oli ollut Susihukassa töissä alle viikon, oli hän jo päässyt omakätisesti todistamaan kuinka herkullisia kahvilan kakut olivat. Ei Tassua turhaan sanottu kondiittorimestariksi, ehei.

Riitaoja oli niin uppoutunut lounasajan salaattien valmisteluun jo takaisin tulleen Lammion kanssa, ettei kuullut kun Lehto palautti tyhjän astiat tiskille. Kahvikuppi iskeytyi kovaa tasoa vasten kahdesti ennen kuin Riitaoja kipitti nopeasti ulos keittiöstä tiskin luo. Hän hymyili välittämättä Lehdon nyrpeästä ilmeestä.

“Ei sinu ois tarvinnu näit itte tuua, kyl mä oisin voinu nää tul hakemahan“, hän sanoi mutta otti tyhjät astiat ja tarjottimen vastaan. Lehto ei vastannut mitään, ainoastaan tuijotti uutta tuttavaansa ja tämän käsissä olevaa tarjotinta selvästikin hämmentyneenä. Mitään sanomatta hän kääntyi ja lähti läksimään kohti ovea, mutta ennen ulos astumista hän pysähtyi ja mumisi jotain, mikä kuulosti epäilyttävästi kiitokselta. Sen jälkeen hän katosi ulos lämpimään päivänpaisteeseen ja ovi heilahti raskaasti kiinni tämän perässä.

“Perkeles mikä ryskääjä“, kuului Lammion tyly tuomio heti, kun he olivat jääneet Riitaojan kanssa kahden. Rokka ja Tassu olivat edelleen takahuoneessa äänistä päätellen mitä todennäköisimmin joko tilitysten tai toistensa kimpussa, joten kumpikaan ei ollut moittimassa Lammiota asiallisesta kielenkäytöstä.

Riitaoja vain hymähti vastaukseksi, miettien kuumeisesti mikä tuossa jurossa asiakkaassa oli ollut niin kiehtoisaa. Ehkä se oli Lehdon kylmä mutta tyhjä katse, tai hänen hämmennyksensä saamastaan huomiosta. Oli se sitten mikä tahansa, Riitaoja oli varma että Lehto palaisi takaisin vielä, ja tuolloin hän alkaisi rakentamaan jonkinlaista ystävyyttä tämän kanssa. Mutta ensin pitäisi valmistella loput salaattivehkeet, joten Lehdon poika saisi odottaa hetkisen.


	2. Chapter 2

Seuraavan kerran, kun Lehto käveli kohti kahvila Susihukkaa, ei hän ollut enää vieras. Syksyn mittaan hän oli löytänyt itsensä aina silloin tällöin tuosta korttelin kulmalla olevasta kahvilasta, josta hän oli oppinut omalla kummallisella tavallaan jopa pitämään. Edes kahvilan omistajien höpötykset eivät häirinneet enää niin paljon kuin aikaisemmin.

Mies oli tavallista iloisemmalla päällä. Koko viikon oli satanut rankasti, joten kaduilla ei näkynyt feissareita tai ketään muutakaan, jonka kanssa voisi joutua puhumaan. Sadepäivät olivat synkentäneet ihmisten yleisen fiiliksen, ja sehän Lehdolle sopi vallan mainiosti. Mitäs kehtasivat mokomat olla iloisia alkusyksystä huolimatta.

Muutamalla pitkällä askeleella hän oli jo kahvilan oven edessä, työnsi sen auki ja jäätyi niille sijoilleen tuulikaappiin. Hän kirosi itsensä alimpaan helvettiin kun oli lähtenyt ihmisten ilmoille.

Kahvilassa tuoksui kaneli, kahvi ja jokin makea, jota Lehto ei osannut nimetä. Susihukan kaiuttimista rätisi [nopeatempoinen lattarimusiikki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqRiit8GZMk), jonka tahtiin kaksi miestä pyöritti toisiaan. Tiskin takana seisovalla kaksikolla oli päällä kahvilan logolla varustetut työpaidat, ja toinen miehistä nauroi leveästi samalla kun taputti tahtia tanssivalle parille. Lehto tunnisti hänet heti Riitaojaksi, tuoksi samaksi mieheksi, joka oli kerran astunut hänen varpailleen antamalla ilmaisen kakkupalan. Vaikka se kakku oli ollutkin taivaallista, ei Lehto sitä ääneen myöntäisi edes kidutetuksi tullessa. Ei hän kenenkään säälipaloja tarvinnut, saatana soikoon!

Riitaojan vieressä seisoi happaman näköinen Lammio. Ilme hänen kasvoillaan kieli, että hän olisi missä tahansa muualla jos voisi, mutta oli jumissa työyhteisönsä ilon keskellä. Lammion kanssa Lehto ei ollut vaihtanut kuin muutaman sanan, sillä tämän ylimielisyys ja kimeä ääni oli käynyt Lehdon hermoille heti alusta asti. Muita asiakkaita ei näkynyt mailla eikä halmeilla, joten jäljelle jäi vimmatusti pöytien keskellä pyörivä pariskunta, jotka osoittautuivat kahvilan omistajapariksi. Lehto huomasi, että heillä molemmilla oli yllä essut, jotka olivat varmaankin olleet vielä aamulla valkoiset. Nyt niitä koristi lukuisat taikinatahrat, joita löytyi myös kaksikon hiuksista ja kasvoilta.

Lehdolla oli jo käsi ovenrivalla painuakseen kauas kahvilan oksettavan iloisesta tunnelmasta, mutta Riitaoja ehti huomata hänet ensin.

“Lehto! Kui kiva nährä taas. Tuu ny peremmäl sielt ovensuust, ei sinu meitä tarvihte pelät.”

Riitaojan ääni kuului yli musiikin, mikä sai mieskaksikon lopettamaan tanssimisensa ja kääntämään katseensa tulijaan. Musiikki jatkoi rätisemistään. Lehto huokaisi syvään ja heitti toivonsa hiljaisesta poistumisesta.

“Myö täsä Tassun kaa näytetti pojil kui pietää vähä hauskaa”, Rokka sanoi Lehdolle säteillen. Hän kaappasi vieressään seisovan miehen kainaloonsa ja antoi tälle ison suukon päälaelle.

“On meiä hääpäev näet, nii mont onnelist vuotta yhes. Tassu teki miust koko Suomen onnellisimman ukon ko miut suostu naimaan”, hän selitti selvästikin liikuttuneena. Lehto oli jo varma, että mies alkaisi poraamaan hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

“Antti piä ny pääs…” Tassu sopersi hämillään posket punaisina, vaikkakin otettuna. Antilla oli ikuisena romantikkona paha tapa pröystäillä kaikella, mikä liittyi hänen aviomieheensä tai lapsiinsa. Riitaojan mielestä se oli valtavan suloista ja koskettavaa. Lammio suhtautui asiaan enemmänkin lievästi kyrpiintyneenä, eikä hävennyt osoittaa sitä.

“No onnea sit”, Lehto jupisi. Tassu hymyili niin kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan välinpitämätöntä äänensävyä.

[Samassa kappale vaihtui.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_DPlH5iX8g) Rytmi oli hieman hitaampi kuin edellisessä, mutta aivan yhtä tanssittava. Lehto tunnisti kappaleen muutaman vuoden takaiseksi kesähitiksi, joka oli soinut jokaisella radiokanavalla kerta toisensa jälkeen läpi talvipakkasten aina seuraavan kesään asti. Laulajan alkaessa laulamaan vatsanpohjassa olevista perhosista, hevosista ja tuhatjalkaisista, olivat Tassu ja Rokka jo palanneet pyörittelemään toisiaan ympäri kahvilaa. Taisihan tuo Tassukin jopa laulaa mukana, mikä vasta Rokkaa innostikin pistämään jalalla koreaksi.

Lehto ohitti toisiinsa syvästi uponneen pariskunnan, tilasi mustan kahvin ja läksi istumaan samaan nurkkaan, missä oli viimeksikin istunut. Hän oli viettänyt koko elämänsä pääosin yksin, mitä nyt oli sijaisperhe vaihtunut vuoron perään. Yksinollessa oli niin paljon helpompaa, ja se oli vieraannuttanut hänet kaikenlaisesta normaalista emotionaalisesta kanssakäymisestä, mutta eipä se muille kuulunut. Ja jos hän katsoi tanssivaa pariskuntaa ehkä jopa vähän kateellisena, noh…

“Ja yks musta kahves tänne”, Riitaoja keskeytti Lehdon vaarallisille raiteille menneet kirkkaalla äänellä ja laski höyryävän kahvikupin Lehdon eteen. Tällä kertaa hänellä ei ollut mitään muuta tuotavana, eikä Lehto tiennyt oliko hän mielissään vai pettynyt.

“Kuules, saanksmä istua sinu seuraks tähä hetkeks? Tuo Lammion poika o raskast jutteloseuraa ja piäni tauko ois kyl poikaa”, Riitaoja kysyi kuiskaten. Lehto oli jo tiuskaisemassa, ettei hän mikään seuraneiti ollut, kun hän katsahti tarjoilijaansa. Tämän kasvoilla paistoi tuskastuneisuus, ja oli selvää, että hän olisi paljon mieluummin Lehdon kuin työkaverinsa seurassa.

Jollain hyvin oudolla ja itselleen käsittämättömällä tavalla Lehdon kävi Riitaojaa sääliksi. Ehkä tuo poika oli sittenkin onnistunut pehmentämään hänen ikijäässä olevan sydämensä kaikkien näiden viikkojen aikana, mitä he olivat tunteneet.

“No istu sitten”, hän myöntyi, ja Riitaojan kasvot sulivat leveään hymyyn.

“Kiitos, kiitos, kiitos ihan hirveesti, mä jään sul palveluksen auki!” hän höpisi ja katosi hetkeksi tiskin taakse. Ei ehtinyt kulua kokonaista minuuttiakaan ennen kuin hän tuli takaisin kantaen kädessään suurta pirtelöä. Riitaoja istui alas, hörppäsi juomastaan ja hymyili edelleen leveästi.

“Antti antaa meijjän joskus kokeilla itte uusien juomien tekemistä, ja parhaimmat laitetaha ihan listal asti. Hää kuulemma haluaa et meil ois koko kylän laajin valikoima”, Riitaoja vastasi Lehdon kysyvään katseeseen. Toistaiseksi kaikki listalla olevat juomat olivat olleet olemassa jo alusta asti, mutta Riitaoja oli varma, että vielä joku päivä hän kasaisi kokoon uuden myyntimenestyksen.

“Turhaa suuruudenhulluutta”, Lehto vastasi. Hän hörppäsi kahviaan ja antoi lämmön vallata kehonsa. Ah, juuri sopivan kitkerää.

Riitaoja jatkoi pälisemistään kaikesta, mitä sylki suuhun toi. Lehto pysyi suurimman osan ajasta vaiti, vastaten aina lyhkäisesti milloin mihinkin. Toisen vaiteliaisuus ei Riitaojaa haitannut, ja jos haittasi, ei hän sen antanut näkyä. Jossain kohtaa Riitaojan selostusta kissanpoikiensa kuulumisista Lehto havahtui siihen, että oli juonut oman kahvinsa lisäksi lähes puolet Riitaojan pirtelöstä, joka oli osoittautunut yllättävän hyväksi.

Kaksikko oli saanut olla hyvin pitkälti rauhassa, mutta kun ovesta alkoi valumaan sisään yhä enemmän asiakkaita, Riitaoja paimennettiin takaisin töihin. Lehto katsoi samalla aikansa lähteä koittaneen, joten hän heitti takkinsa niskaan ja kantoi jälleen tyhjät astiat tiskille. Siitähän oli tullut jo tapa.

“Sun pitäisi tehdä tosta kahvipohjainen, jos kerta sä haluat jotain omiasi listalle”, hän tokaisi Riitaojalle, joka oli jo kovasti työn touhussa. Riitaoja oli selkä Lehtoon päin, joten tämä ei nähnyt hänen typeränleveää hymyään, joka säteili onnea. Riitaoja vain nyökytteli vimmasti ja lupasi, että seuraavalla kerralla, kun Lehto taas tulisi käymään, tämä saisi kokeilla koko Susihukan parhainta uutuutta.

Lehto kääntyi kohti ovea ja oli ottamassa jo askelta, kun hän kuuli Rokan kutsuvan häntä luokseen. Lehtoi katsoi kivettynein silmin tämän päälle, mutta meni kuitenkin. Rokka vetäisi hänet vähän syrjemmälle.

“Elä sit luul et mie teen yleensä tämmöttii. Sie oot kuiteski Ristolle selvästikin tärkiä, ja se selittelööpi siust jatkuvasti ihan hirviästi.” Kahvilanpitäjän ääni oli matala ja sanat tarkasti valitut. Lehto nielaisi tahtomattaan.

“Tassu ja mie ollaan nähn, kui palijo Risto on kasvan ulos kuorestaan täällä ja saanu jopa ystäviäkin, vaik se niin ujo onki. Emmie tiijä mitä sie siit ajattelet, mut elä perskeles mee satuttamahan sitä sit. Siust se kuiteski pitää, joten siun pittää olla erityisen varovasti”, kuului varoituksen sana, ja Lehto ymmärsi kauhistuneena, että tämä oli Rokan versio isällisestä uhkailusta.

Luuliko tuo mies todellakin, että hän olisi kiinnostunut Riitaojasta? Siis hän, Lehto, mies joka vältteli muita ihmisiä, olisi kiinnostunut romanttisessa mielessä Riitaojasta, joka puhua pälpätti jatkuvasti, kokeili jatkuvasti erilaisten juomien kasaamista, varmaankin auttoi mummoja tien yli ja jolla oli kauneimmat kasvot mitä Lehto oli koskaan nähnyt?

Eikun…

Voi helvetinperkeleen perkele!

Lehto vain nyökkäsi ymmyrkäisenä. Rokka työnsi pienen lapun hänen käteensä ja taputti selkään vapautuksen merkiksi. Lehto astui ulos ja avasi paperinpalan suojellen sitä sateelta. Paperiin oli kirjotettu pitkulaisella käsialalla numero sekä yksi sana: “Riston”.

Lehto nakutti numeron puhelimeensa, vetäisi hupun päähänsä ja lähti kävelemään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noin, nyt on tämäkin laitettu tälle puolelle! Saatan jatkaa tätä jossain vaiheessa, mutta koulu- ja pääsykoeduunit tulee ensin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoitus: Tässä osassa vähän kiroillaan ja puhutaan alkoholinkäytöstä

Joulukuun välipäivien lumihiutaleet putoilivat hiljakseen maahan, eikä Riitaoja tiennyt mistä heräsi.

Hän nousi istumaan ja katseli ympärilleen unihiekkaisilla silmillä. Seinät olivat puhtoisen valkeat yhtä tahraa lukuunottamatta (oliko se punaviiniä? Verta? Maalia? Riitaoja ei halunnut tietää), ja kaikkialla sängyn ympärillä oli tyhjiä pulloja ja tölkkejä, yksi nurkka huoneesta oli kasattu täyteen valmisruoka-astioita ja Mäkkärin pusseja. Ulkoa kuului vaimeita huutoja ja ohi ajavia autoja. Missä helvetissä...?

Riitaoja hapuili puhelintaan ja siristi silmiään ruudun kirkkaudelle. Ruudun mukaan oli kello oli neljää vaille kahdeksan sunnuntaina joulukuun kahdettakymmenettä kahdeksatta. Hänellä oli vapaapäivä. Riitaoja huokaisi helpotuksesta ja kaatui takaisin makaamaan selälleen. Hänen oikea kätensä osui johonkin pehmeään ja lämpimään.

“Perkele, ei tarvitse lyödä”, kuului mumiseva ääni hänen oikealta puoleltaan, ja Riitaoja kääntyi katsomaan mihin, tai oikeastaan keneen hän oli osunut. Häntä tapitti vastaan Lehdon hyvin murhanhimoiset silmät, ja Riitaoja parahti.

“Voi ei apuva, en mä mittään pahaa! En mä yhtään muistanu et sä olet siinä, anteeksi!” hän selitteli kasvot punaisina. 

“Elä nyt poraamaan ala, jessus. Tuu takasin siitä, on kylmä”, Lehto sanoi ja näytti siltä, kuin haluaisi nukkua seuraavalle vuosisadalle ja pidemmällekin. Hän nosti peittonsa reunaa, ja Riitaoja käännähti tuplatäyteburritoksi tämän kainaloon.

“On siinäkin poikaystävä, saatana, anna edes nukkua vaan läpsii kasvoille, helvetti”, Lehto jupisi vasten Riitaojan hiuksia, ennen kuin nukahti uudelleen.

Mikäs siinä, ei sunnuntaina ollut kiire minnekään, Riitaoja tuumasi ja nukahti itsekin uudelleen.

 

Seuraavan kerran, kun Riitaoja heräsi, päivä oli jo pitkällä ja Lehto tökki häntä kylkeen etusormellaan. Hän kohottautui istumaan, ja kismitteli pitkään ennen kuin nousi seisomaan kunnolla. Parkettilattia tuntui viileältä paljaiden jalkapohjien alla, mutta Riitaoja lähti päättäväisesti etsimään vessaa. Hän pääsi huoneen ovelle asti ja pysähtyi. Missä helvetissä hän olikaan? Riitaoja kääntyi katsomaan sängyn reunalla istuvaa Lehtoa, jolla oli huvittunut ilme kasvoillaan.

“Tuota… missä me oikein ollahan? Mulla ei oo mitään muistikuvii eiliseltä”, Riitaoja kysyi hitaasti ja mietti. Tänään oli sunnuntai, eli eilen oli lauantai. Mitä tapahtui lauantaina?

Aivan!

Tänään oli sunnuntai, ja eilen oli lauantai, ja lauantaina oli Lehdon bändin keikka läheisellä rokkiklubilla. Vaikka heidän suhteensa olikin vielä nuori, ei edes kahta kuukautta, Riitaoja oli hyvä poikaystävä ja saapui paikalle seuraamaan keikkaa. Samalla hän oli tutustunut Lehdon soittotovereihin ja tullut siihen tulokseen, että ei kestäisi iltaa ilman alkoholia, ei ainakaan tässä seurassa. Ja alkoholiahan oli takahuoneesta löytynyt, kiitos Rahikaisen, jonka piti kuulemma olla Kiväärikomppanian laulaja-kitaristi. Jos Riitaoja kuitenkin muisti oikein, oli valkoinen kitara vain hillunut toisen harteilla koko keikan. Yrittikö hän tuolla tavalla kohottaa imagoaan artistina, vai ainoastaan naisväen hameenhelmoja? Riitaoja ei halunnut tietää.

“Keikka! Eilen oli teidän keikka, eikös ollutkin? Siellä oli palio populaa”, Riitaoja höpötti nopeasti ennen kuin Lehto ehti vastata hänen ensimmäiseenkään kysymykseen. “Sit me mentiin bäkkärille. Ja pilkun jälkeen me lähettiin baariin ja sit… basistille?”

Lehto nyökkäsi.

“Ja Määtälle sitten sammuttiin”, hän vahvisti ja nousi seisomaan. Lehto huojui paikoillaan tyhjä katse silmissään. Riitaojaa huolestutti toisen kunto, mutta Lehto seisoi päättäväisesti, ja lopulta huojuminen loppui. Niiden kuukausien aikana, jonka he olivat tunteneet, Riitaoja oli oppinut Lehdosta vaikka ja mitä. Hän esimerkiksi piti minttuteestä, nauroi toisten epäonnelle ja takoi rumpuja sellaisella voimalla, että tanner tutisi ja aitoja kaatui. Toivo Armas Lehdolla oli myös pelottavan hyvä viinapää, eikä krapula näyttäytynyt koskaan hänessä täydellä voimalla.

“Menen varmistamaan, etteivät ne perkeleen idiootit ole aloittaneet mitään orgioita, pää hajoaa vähemmälläkin. Vessa on tuossa oikealla”, Lehto tokaisi ja käveli varmoin askelin Riitaojan ohi syvemmälle kämppään. Hän tuli tuossa tuokiossa kuitenkin takaisin selvästi järkyttyneenä.

“Siellä ne panee, saatanan kiimaiset paskat. Kamat kasaan ja helvettiin, minähän en tänne jää”, hän sanoi ja katsahti merkittävästi Riitaojaan. Tämä vain nyökkäsi ja lompsi vessaan siistimään itseään. 

Vessan peilistä tuijotti takaisin voipuneet kasvot sekä silmäpussit. Riitaoja ei voinut kuin hymähtää. Siitä oli pieni ikuisuus kun hän oli viimeksi juonut näin paljon, vaikka ei hän mikään absolutisti ollutkaan. Olihan ilta ollut lopulta varsin täynnä hauskanpitoa, tai ainakin siltä näytti. 

Riitaoja suki hiuksiaan enemmän ojoon, ja kun hän näytti omasta mielestään tarpeeksi ihmiseltä, keräsi hän tavaransa ja heitti takin niskaan. Käytävän perällä olevasta makuuhuoneesta kantautui kolmet eri huohotukset ja voihkaisut, eikä Riitaoja ole ikinä ollut iloisempi sulkiessaan kenenkään etuovea.

Ulkona häntä oli vastassa harmaa maa ja harmaampi taivas, mutta ainakin raikas ilma tuntui hyvältä. 

“Oisko kahveet mitään? Mä tarjoan”, hän ehdotti Lehdolle ja tarttui tätä kädestä. Lehto ei vastustellut.

 

Matka Määtän rivitalokolmiolta Susihukkaan osoittautui yllättävän lyhyeksi, mistä Riitaoja oli mielissään. Ankea sää ja lievä krapula eivät olleet sellainen yhdistelmä, josta voisi nauttia pidemmällä aikavälillä. Riitaoja tunnisti jo kaukaa, että Susihukan etuoven vieressä seisoi kiihkeästi kinastelevat Tassu ja Lammio. He molemmat yrittivät argumentoida toistensa yli, Lammio selvästikin kovaäänisemmin ja kovasanaisemmin. Riitaoja oli jo avaamassa suutaan keskeyttääkseen tilanteen, mutta Lehto puristi häntä sillä hetkellä tiukemmin kädestä pudistaen päätään.

“Tapelkoot”, hän kuiskasi selvästikin mielissään näkemästään. Oli ihan oikein tuolle Lammion riikinkukolle joutua välillä ongelmiin, vaikka Tassua hänen kävikin sääliksi. Tuo mies oli varsin harmiton kaiken kaikkiaan.

Kaksikko ehti kuuloetäisyydelle juuri parahiksi, kun Tassu komensi alaisensa siivoamaan vessoja loppupäiväksi. Lammio nyrpisti nenäänsä ja oli jo väittämässä vastaan, mutta tunnisti jääneensä alakynteen ja painui sisälle vihaisena. Etuoven päälle ripustettu kello kilahti ilkeästi.

Tassu hymyili heille ja heilautti kättään väsyneenä tervehdykseksi. He vaihtoivat nopeasti kuulumiset Riitaojan kanssa ennen kuin astuivat sisälle kahvilan lämpöön. Vaikka heistä olikin tulleet läheiset Riitaojan työsuhteen aikana, Tassu oli harvasanainen oikeastaan kaikille muille paitsi aviomiehelleen, ja hän vältteli avoimia konflikteja sekä ihmisseuraa, jos se oli mahdollista. Riitaoja tiesi tämän, joten Tassun avoin sanaharkka Lammion kanssa oli täysin epäluonnollista. Ehkä Tassulla oli vain palanut käämit Lammion yleiseen ylimielisyyteen omistajaparia kohtaan, ja hän oli kimpaantunut puolustaessaan perhettään.

Tiskin takana ei ollut ketään, sillä Rokka oli sivupöydällä opastaen hiljaisella äänellä läksyjä tekeviä lapsiaan. Hän näytti selvästikin kireältä ja vaivaantuneelta, mutta peitti sen hyvin jälkikasvunsa edessä. Hän tervehti Riitaojaa ja Lehtoa, kehotti heitä ottamaan mitä halusivat, ja siirtyi saman tien sivummalle keskustelemaan Tassun kanssa. Oli aivan kuin he olisivat keskustelleet ääneti. Lehto painui istumaan vakinurkkaansa samalla, kun Riitaoja haki heille juotavaa.

“Mulla on sulle yllätys”, Riitaoja sanoi ja laski suurehkon lasikupin poikaystävänsä eteen.  
“Muistaksä ku sä sillon kerran kehotit kokeileen sitä pirtelöä kahvipohjaisena? Mä kokeilin, ja Antti tykkäs siit. Me jutskailtiin pari päevää sitten, ja noli Tassun kaa päättäny et se pääsee listalle asti”, Riitaoja selosti hitaasti.

“Joten onneksi olkoon, sä pääset ekana ulkopuolisen maistaan Susihukan uutuutta, lehtolattea.”

Lehto räpäytteli silmiään. No mutta mitäs helvettiä?

“Nimesit siis tuon mukaani?” hän varmisti kuulleensa oikein. Riitaoja nyökkäsi, eikä Lehto voinut kuin tuijottaa toista pitkään. Mitään sanomatta hän vetäisi Riitaojan pöydän yli suudelmaan.

“Saatanan tonttu sun kanssas”, hän mutisi vasten Riitaojan huulia, eikä Riitaoja voinut kuin nauraa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phiuuh, nyt se on redi! Oon ihan tyytyväinen tähän lopputulokseen, vaikka välillä kirjoittaminen olikin lievästi haastavaa. En edelleenkään tiedä mitä on murteet :D
> 
> Ajattelemani timeline näille kolmelle osallenon, et eka tapahtuu elokuussa, toka lokakuussa ja tää kolmas sitten joulukuussa.
> 
> Tulkaa jubaileen ja kommentoimaan tääl ja tumblub puolella, sieltä löydyn nimellä too-spoopy-to-be-frukd!


End file.
